Forgotten Friendship
by Ame-Wa-Mearin
Summary: Meilin, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura are all young. Their friendship is the truest one ever. But when their village is seperated how will they at last find their friendship again?
1. Chapter 1: The Four Pieces Of Frienship

~*~*~*~*~*~*Love Forever*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Introduction*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This story is about four friends; Meilin six, Sakura six, Tomoyo six, and Syaoran seven. They live in the traditional Japan and believe in their friendship and they would never give up on that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:The Four Pieces Of Friendship "Sakura-chan wake up it's almost time," Sakura slowly woke up and saw two blurry figures kneeling over her. She slowly opened her eyes completely and the figures came into focus.  
  
"To..Tomoyo-chan, Me. Meilin-chan."She said wiping her eyes and sitting up, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember what day it is?" Meilin asked shaking her some more.  
  
"No. Not really," Sakura said yawning and trying to wake up completely.  
  
"Today's the day Master Clow Reed come home," Tomoyo said standing up and brushing the dust off of her skirt.  
  
"What?!" Sakura said startlingly, "Today's that day?"  
  
"Yep," Meilin said standing up, "We're going to go help Syaoran clean up the temple. So. see you later" Tomoyo and Meilin started walking to the door of the small room with wooden flooring.  
  
Tomoyo stopped halfway to the door and turned around. "Oh yeah my mother made all four of us new kimono's. yours is on the chair," She said pointing to the light pink, flowery kimono lying neatly on the chair. She continued walking out the door catching up to Meilin.  
  
Sakura sat there for a moment just staring at the new kimono. It seemed so elegant and so beautiful in her eyes, She yawned again and stood up still dizzy from all of Meilin's' shakings. She folded her futon and pushed it into the corner of her room. She quickly grabbed a broom and tried to tidy up her room. She yawned once again and carefully picked up the kimono. She walked down the small hallway to the bathroom. Her bare feet were cold against the wooden floor. She reached the small bathroom and carefully put on the kimono. She spun around a couple of times and put on her slippers. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. Then she grabbed a brush and ran to her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Mother," she said as she spun into the bedroom, "I need you to fix my hair." Sakura starred at her mother, sitting on her desk sewing a skirt.  
  
"Yes my dear come over here and I will," her mother said putting down her sewing and inviting her over. Sakura walked gracefully over, not wanting to trip and get the new kimono dirty. She gave her mother the brush and knelt down. Her mother grabbed two pieces of silk (Identical to the color of the kimono) and two pieces of ribbon. Her mother started to brush and picked Sakura up. She set her on her lap and said, "You look very beautiful in that kimono and run along, Master Clow Reed will be here soon." Sakura jumped off her mothers lap and ran out the door.  
  
She ran to the temple and saw Tomoyo in a light blue kimono, Meilin in a light purple kimono, and Syaoran in a light green kimono. She ran next to them and they battled their way through the crowd lined up to see Master Clow Reed come out of the carriage. They finally got to the front and stood silently waiting to see the Master come out. The Master came out smiling and waving nobody moved just bowed deeply to show their respect. He took a couple steps and looked over the crowd. He spotted the four little ones and walked where they were standing and knelt down.  
  
"I have something for you four," He said taking something out of his pocket. He opened his big hand and there were four necklaces each with a shard of a light pink jewel.  
  
"This is a friendship jewel," He said putting one over each of their necks, "If true friends each where a shard their destiny's will always be together." They all bowed deeply to show their gratitude.  
  
"I have spent many years searching for this legendary jewel," He said looking at them, "I have a feeling something will happen to this village and these shards really do what they're legend to do." He stood up and patted all of them on the head and smiled. He continued walking through the crowd and into the temple.  
  
"What did he mean come in handy?" Meilin asked wonderingly. She said looking at the necklace.  
  
"Master Clow Reed is always able to promise things," Syaoran said starring at his shard.  
  
"Don't worry you guys we'll always be best friends just like he said," She said smiling, "Let's all promise to never let anything get in between our friendship." She put her hand in the middle of the circle they had made.  
  
"I promise," Tomoyo said putting her hand on top of Sakura's.  
  
"I promise too," Meilin said putting her hand on top of their hands.  
  
"I promise as well," Syaoran said putting his hand on top of all of their hands. They smiled at each other and started walking back to the main part of the village. 


	2. Chapter 2: My Dearest Daughter Sakura

Chapter 2: My Dearest Daughter Sakura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Authors Notes*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiya everyone a lot of you are wondering if this is going to be an S+S Romance story but their still little kids right now so I guess you'll have to wait a little while longer to see if you think so ^ ^. Wells here's the next chapter please enjoy and review my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura slowly woke up in the morning. She was cold on the floor with no warmer under her futon. She just laid there for a while staring up at the ceiling of her room. A couple minuets later her mother quietly walked down the hall. She peered into the dark room with her pure white kimono on.  
  
"I'm glad you're up my dear," She said smiling as she walked to the side of her futon and kneeled down, "You're training with Master Reed today." She brushed Sakura's hair with her fingers and took off the top of Sakura's futon.  
  
"Is that today mother?" She asked as she sat up. She yawned again and starred at her mother.  
  
"Yes it's at noon today at the temple," Her mother said standing up, "Oh yes and please do the dishes before you leave, will you dear?" Her mother turned around and walked out of the doorway.  
  
"Yes mother," She said standing up. She changed into her temple gowned and went down stairs. She quickly did the dishes and went to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"To. Tomoyo, are you home?" Sakura said poking her head into the doorway. She quietly walked in the door and walked into the living room. She heard some music coming from Tomoyo's room. She walked in and heard Tomoyo's sweet voice singing a song. She quietly walked in and looked around. Tomoyo's room was so much bigger than Sakura's. She had a wooden bed frame with soft cotton under her futon. She quietly and politely sat down on the bed and watched Tomoyo's sing to herself in the mirror.  
  
Tomoyo finished her song a couple minuets later and opened. She saw Sakura in the mirror and just smiled. Sakura waved to the mirror and Tomoyo waved back and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here Sakura," She said as she walked to her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura smiled and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. She stood up and started dancing around happily.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said, " Why are you so happy." Tomoyo giggled a little and say down again.  
  
"I'm. training with Mast Reed today!" She said still spinning around. Tomoyo smiled again. She stood up and went to a dresser by the doorway. She softly dug through some things neatly put in the dresser drawer. She pulled out a piece of ribbon and walked to where Sakura was.  
  
"Hey Sakura," She said presenting the ribbon in front of Sakura "Have this." She put the ribbon around Sakura's ponytail.  
  
"It's for good luck," She smiled and put her hands on Sakura's shoulders "Now you're all set to go impress Master Reed! Now go or you'll be late." She pushed Sakura out of the doorway.  
  
"But," Sakura said trying to stop.  
  
"Go, go!" Tomoyo smiled and shut the door. Tomoyo sighed and slowly sunk to the floor. (I wonder.) she thought to her self (Wha. What if Master Reed was right. Wha. What if we do separate. Wha.What if I never see Sakura.or Meilin. Or Syaoran. I. can't imagine life without them all. I hope.I hope he was. wrong) Tomoyo felt a teardrop slide down her nose and fell quietly on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ Sakura ran into the temple door. Her socks slipped on the floor and she fell with a big thump on to the floor. She rubbed her head with her hand and stood up. She stood up and lit a lamp in the temple. She walked a couple of steps forward and saw another lamp lit. She looked up and saw the soft face of Master Clow Reed. She put down her lamp and deeply bowed.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hello Little Sakura. I'm sorry to say this but we might have to postpone are training today. I'm very sorry," He disappeared into the silence. (What was that about?) She wondered (oh well. Hey I got an idea! I can go make my mother a special dinner since 5 months ago my father and brother left. to go research.) She smiled to herself and blew out the lantern. She ran as fast as she could and once again slipped on the ground (ouch!) She said as she rubbed her head. She then slipped on her slippers and ran out of the temple.  
  
She ran into town and stopped at the market. She grabbed some vegetables and meat and used some money her mother slipped her before she left for the temple. She ran home and threw open the door.  
  
"Mother I'm home!" She said as she slid into the house. She first ran into the kitchen and put the groceries on the table. She next ran into the living room, but her mother wasn't there either. Then she ran into her room and the sewing but her mother wasn't there either. (Where is she?) Sakura wondered. Then she slid into her mothers room. She walked in and checked around her desk. (Maybe she went to town and I didn't see her) Sakura thought. As she was walking out of the door something caught her eyes. She saw a white envelope. She went over to examine it and saw her name written on it. She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. In there was a letter. She opened I and read;  
  
My Dearest Daughter Sakura, I'm sorry, but I am no longer able to be with you. or here on this earth at all. My time has ran out here, for my life. Do not worry my daughter I will always be with you by your side. Just look in the shadows and you'll see my shadow as well.  
  
Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks and her eyes were soon flooded. "Mother. Mother. MOTHER NO!" She threw down the letter and fell on her mothers bed "How. how could you leave me. I. I. need you." She started crying harder and harder on her mothers bed. She heard some footsteps behind her and wiped her eyes and looked behind her. She saw Master Clow Reed standing there. He just stared at Sakura. After a few seconds she stood p angrily.  
  
"You knew this didn't you?" She said stomping her foot. She looked up at him sympathetically, but he didn't answer her.  
  
"You knew. You knew," she could no longer bare the sight of him and ran out of the door away from him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ As soon as Tomoyo got the news she knew just where Sakura went. Since they were old enough to walk they had a secret place. Tomoyo ran to the place and sure enough she saw Sakura there weeping all alone by herself. Tomoyo walked by where Sakura was sitting on the ground and sat down.  
  
"Sakura. are you alright?" She asked putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder  
  
"To. Tomoyo," Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo "She left me. I'm. I'm all alone now." She kept on weeping on her shoulders.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, I heard your father and brother are coming home today," Tomoyo tried to tell her but the words didn't get through to Sakura's mind. Tomoyo took something out of her pocket and showed it to Sakura. It was a pink watch . She took it and wrapped it around Sakura's wrist.  
  
"Tomoyo what's this?" She said as she examined the watch " But isn't this the watch that you fa."  
  
"Don't say anything Sakura it helped me and I know it will help you," Tomoyo said as she patted Sakura on shoulders. Sakura smiled for a minuet and went back to crying. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ So that's the end of chapter 2. I know a bunch of this stuff wont make sense yet but it will back sense soon. Bye byes. 


End file.
